


Seitenstraßen

by yeradeveloperharry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeradeveloperharry/pseuds/yeradeveloperharry
Summary: Ein paar Tage nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts besucht Ron mit Hermine ihr Elternhaus um er zu reparieren. Als sie danach ein bisschen Zeit in der Gegend verbringen, treffen sie auf jemanden, den Hermine eigentlich nie wieder sehen wollte.Oder: Ron und Hermine brauchen wie immer einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung um endgültig offiziell zusammen zu sein.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Seitenstraßen

Ron wollte fast nach ihrer Hand greifen, bremste sich aber im letzten Moment. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das denn auch durfte. Zwar hatten Hermine und er seit der Schlacht nicht gestritten, allerdings hatten sie auch nicht wirklich geredet. Über garnichts. Deshalb wusste er nicht so ganz genau was er jetzt war. Der beste Freund? Der feste Freund? Kein Plan.

Er beschloss ein bisschen mutig zu sein und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken aber blickte kurz zu ihm nach oben und lächelte ihn an. Ron gab sich einen mentalen Schulterklopfer, so schlecht war die Idee wohl nicht gewesen. Die beiden schlenderten ein Stückchen weiter, ehe sie gestört wurden.

"Hermine STRANGER?!" brüllte jemand quer über die Straße. Hermine blieb wie versteinert stehen und bremste somit auch Ron. "Fuck." zischte sie, worauf Ron fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. Seit wann fluchte Hermine denn? Zwei Personen näherten sich und er spürte wie Hermine sich anspannte. "Becky! Wie schön!" grüßte sie und Ron war sich sicher dass Hermine noch nie so falsch geklungen hatte. "Hermine! Wie toll, dass du wieder mal hier bist!" meinte die andere, die anscheinend Becky hieß. Okay wow. Es ging anscheinend doch noch scheinheiliger.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Kerl der neben Becky stand, der absolut desinteressiert aussah. Kaum zwei Sekunden später bemerkte er wie diese Trulle ihn von oben bis unten ansah. "Hermine, sag mal." meinte sie beiläufig. "Wer ist denn dieser Jemand neben dir?" Hermine machte einmal stumm den Mund auf und zu bevor sie etwas sagte. "Das ist Ron. Er ist mein..." sie stockte kurz.

"Ich bin ihr Freund." warf er ein, bevor irgendjemand etwas dazu sagen konnte. "Hi." setzte er nach und streckte seine Hand aus. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie jemanden mit so einem steifen Händedruck getroffen hatte. "Ah." meinte Becky herablassend. "Das ist übrigens mein Freund Andy." Andy nickte grüßend wirkte ansonsten aber immer noch ein bisschen abwesend. "Wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?" fragte Becky zuckersüß. "Vor sieben Jahren im Zug zur Schule." antwortete Hermine sofort. "Und ihr?" "Auch in der Schule." antwortete Becky giftig.

Sie musterte Ron noch einmal von oben bis unten, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Hermine lenkte. "Ich muss sagen," fing sie an. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Streberlein wie du mal einen relativ gutaussehenden Kerl abbekommt." Ron musste sich stark zusammenreißen um nichts Dummes zu tun. Er konnte Hermine neben sich beben spüren und wurde nur noch wütender. "Wie lang seid ihr denn überhaupt schon zusammen?" fuhr Becky fort. Hermine gab Ron einen subtilen Stoß in die Rippen. Ah, jetzt sollte er sich also was ausdenken? "Zweienhalb Jahre." antwortete er promt. Warum, das wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

"Oh." meinte ihr Gegenüber. "Wie ist das den abgelaufen?" Ah ja. Jetzt musste er aber ganz schnell erwas aus der Trickkiste zauber. "Ich hab ihr zu Weihnachten Parfüm geschenkt und einen Liebesbrief geschrieben." improvisierte er. Es war nur halb gelogen, das Parfüm hatte er ihr ja wirklich geschenkt. "Genau. Und das fand ich so romantisch, dass ich ihn geküsst habe." half Hermine aus. "Und ihr so?" fragte Ron höflicherweise nach, obwohl es weder ihn noch Hermine im geringsten interessierte.

"Eigentlich ganz unspektakulär." meinte Andy gleichgültig. "Bei der Party von... wie heißt sie noch mal?" Becky warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. "Tiffany." meinte seine Freundin ungeduldig. "Ach ja." fuhr er desinteressiert fort. "Ja wir warn halt dort und haben uns halt kennengelernt." Ron musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Andy schien irgendwie nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von seiner eigenen Beziehung. "Oh wow." kommentierte Hermine monoton. Wenn das hier so weiterging, würde Ron zerbersten vor Lachen.

Ron räusperte sich kurz. "Schatz." fing er an und hatte sofort Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. "Müssen wir nicht noch wohin?" Hermine runzelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Stirn, bevor sie seinen Plan verstand. "Ach stimmt." stieg sie ein und griff sich theatralisch an die Stirn. "Wir müssen ja noch zu deinen Eltern." Mit einem gespielten Seufzer drehte sie sich wieder zu Becky. "Tja. Dann Tschüß." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog sie Ron hinter sich her und bog in eine kleine Seitenstraße ab.

Ron konnte den Rauch aus Hermines Ohren fast sehen. Sie war mal wieder wütend, nur zur Abwechslung nicht auf ihn. "So schlimm?" fragte er mitfühlend. "Ich will **nicht **darüber reden." meinte Hermine bissig. Eine Minute lang gingen die beiden schweigend weiter. "Okay. Ich will doch darüber reden." seufzte Hermine und setzte sich auf den Gehsteigrand. Die Straße war nicht befahren, deshalb war es ungefährlich. Ron setzte sich neben sie und stützte sich nach hinten mit seinen Armen ab.

"Sie ist so unaustehlich!" fauchte sie. "Ja total!" stimmte Ron zu. "Und so arrogant!" "Also echt!" "Was erlaubt sie sich eigentlich!" "Recht hast du!" Eine kurze Pause folge. "Ron hör auf." bat Hermine, ihr Kichern schlecht unterdrückend. "Was?" fragte Ron gespielt empört und griff sich ans Herz. "Ich stimme dir doch voll und Ganz zu!" Hermine schmunzelte. "Ich möchte eigentlich grade wütend sein." schmollte sie. Ron lachte nur und schlang einen Arm um sie.

Eine Weile lang saßen die beiden einfach so am Straßenrand und starrten ins nichts. Hermine kuschelte sich ein bisschen in Rons halbe Umarmung als ein Windstoß durch die Gasse fegte. "Ron?" fragte sie schließlich leise. "Ja?" Sie zögerte und spielte mit einem losen Faden an seinem Pullover. "Du hast eben gesagt du wärst mein Freund." stellte sie fest. "Ja." sagte er wieder. "Ich weiß wir haben nicht wirklich darüber geredet... Aber... Bist du jetzt **mein **Freund?" _Ah. _dachte er. _Nicht __**ein **__Freund. __**Mein **__Freund._

"Klar. Zumindest wenn es nach mir geht." antwortete er lächelnd. "Wenn es nach mir geht nämlich auch." murmelte Hermine in seinen Pullover. Er zog sie näher an sich und stützte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab. "Bist du immer noch wütend?" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nah. Du hast mich irgendwie abgelenkt."

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank!  
Mich gibt es auch auf Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Falschparker


End file.
